


Safe and Sound

by Anonymous



Category: Common Law
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes Mitchell had enough for a day: he ran 3 kilometres chasing an identity thief, dropped his phone (and had it broken) in the middle of a shootout, dealt with a mentally unstable man who held Travis at gunpoint, yet he was in for another surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

“I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?”

― Ernest Hemingway

xxx

Wes Mitchell had a terribly rough day: he ran 3 kilometres chasing an identity thief, dropped his phone (and had it broken) in the middle of a shootout, dealt with a mentally unstable man who held Travis at gunpoint –

– and it didn't help that there were strange noises and hushed footsteps out the doorway when all he wanted was to sleep all his jumbled thoughts off.

He sat up almost immediately, slipped his right hand under his pillow and grabbed the cold, metal gun he placed there for emergencies.

Queitly, he walked in the direction of the door and swung it open. He almost let his gun fell onto the floor in front of the tresspasser who had his arms across his chest, guarded in a black hoodie.

“What the hell, Travis?”

Travis Marks failed to respond. Instead, he walked past Wes and slumped himself onto Wes' bed.

For a moment, Wes was too stunned for his brain to come up with an argumentative comeback.

“What do you – why are you here at –” Wes glanced at the Cooper Classics on the wall, “ – two in the morning?”

“Can I stay?” came Travis' muffle as he buried his face into Wes' pillow.

An extremely confused Wes strode to his sack. “Are you drunk?”

Travis didn't budge.

“Travis?” Wes had to control the urge to yell, he was not going to disrespect his 'hotel neighbours'.

Travis blinked his eyes half-open, and opened his mouth. He then quickly closed it.

Wes saw the moment of hesitation, and tried again, a little softer this time. “Travis?”

Travis finally looked up. He swallowed the lump in his throat and managed a squeak that he hoped was manly, “I can't sleep.”

Realisation dawned upon Wes. The insomnia was not much of an astonishment. Had _he_ had a gun pointed to his head whilst having two bodies lying dead next to him, he would have been restless, too.

Wes knew he could argue Travis into finding clarity somewhere else, hence he was surprised to find himself settling on the other side of the bed. “You make the bed tomorrow. Okay?”

Wes heard a faint _k_. 

He was about to tell Travis to take his hoodie off, but Travis was already snoring, _safe and sound_.

  


  sfab

**Author's Note:**

> p/s: corrections are welcomed!


End file.
